gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Barbara Kean
}} Barbara Kean is a former art gallery owner in Gotham City's Art District as well as the ex-fiancée of Jim Gordon. Biography Barbara is an art gallery owner and the ex-fiancee of Jim Gordon, with a past romantic history with Renee Montoya, another police officer. Barbara loved Jim, but Montoya attempted to convince Kean that Jim was corrupt and murdered an innocent man, Mario Pepper and killed a gangster named Oswald Cobblepot for boss Carmine Falcone. Barbara comes from a very wealthy family, as seen by the opulence of the apartment they bought her, although she is determined to work for a living and have her own identity. Despite her suspicions, Barbara later came to trust Gordon. When Montoya entered her home with the keys that Kean had given her some time before (while they were still together), Barbara came out of the shower with a marijuana cigarette and confronted Montoya. Barbara took the keys back from Montoya and told her that Montoya was just trying to lie to her so Barbara she would leave Gordon and return to her, but the two kissed briefly before Montoya left. Barbara left town and left a note for Gordon saying she's afraid and can't be brave enough to stay. Barbara later listens to Gordon call as she sleeps in bed with Renee Montoya. . Barbara was shown to have regretted leaving Gordon as Renee tries to convince her to let her talk to Gordon. When Barbara later calls up Gordon's penthouse, Ivy Pepper answers the phone and states that she is a friend of Gordon. Mistakenly assuming that Gordon has another woman in his life now, Barbara tells her to "Go to Hell." Barbara goes to see her parents and asks if she can stay at their house for a few days. She comes home to find Selina Kyle and Ivy Pepper in her apartment. She becomes involved with a man who is in fact the The Ogre. The Ogre brainwashes her and makes Barbara choose her parents for him to murder. When Jim and Harvey Bullock show up, the Ogre presses a knife to Barbara's throat. Jim shoots the Ogre, whose knife slides across Barbara's throat, cutting her. Leslie patches Barbara up and she thanks Jim for rescuing her. While chatting with Leslie, Barbara starts talking about her parents in a negative light, and then to Leslie's horror, she reveals that she was the one who killed them. Leslie recognizes that Barbara has become unstable and tries to flee, but Barbara chases her with a knife, and the two women get into a fight. Leslie manages to knock Barbara out, and it is assumed she was taken into custody. Abduction From Arkham Barbara was taken to Arham Asylum, which was mostly populated with men. Jerome Valeska advices her to make a friend, so Barbara seduced Aaron Helzinger, and asked him to protect her. She later approached Richard Sionis and asked for a phone. Sionis says he helps his friend if they help him. Barbara got access to a phone and called Jim. She attempted to convince him that Leslie was the one, who attacked hEd, but Jim hung up. Barbara an the other inmates were sprung by Theo Galavan and offered the chance to become a group that would terrorize Gotham Barbara became friends with Tabitha Galavan and they whipped Mayor Aubrey James together. Barbara said she as bored and wanted to know hand her time was coming. Theo said soon, and asked her to tell him about Jim. Barbara lured Jim away while The Maniax attacked the GCPD. Jim cornered her in an alley, and told her she was sick and needed help. Helzinger attacked Jim, and beat him up, into Barbara ordered him to stop. Barbara told Jim she wasn't sick; she was free. She teasingly told him she should get back to work, and implied something happened while he was absent. Personality Barbara initially is kind, caring, selfless, and has a moral compass. She risked her own life to save Jim, by going to Carmine Falcone and pleading for Jim's life. She has an addictive personality, as she is shown to have been addicted to alcohol and drugs in the past. She ended her relationship with Jim Gordon, because she did not feel that he included her in his life; and he did not provide emotional support for her after she was held captive by Carmine, as well as the fact that she is afraid of being around the dangers that Jim brings as a police detective. Upon leaving she resumes a relationship with Renee Montoya, who breaks up with her because Barbara has relapsed into abusing drugs. She goes to see Jim at the police precinct, but finds him kissing Leslie, and flees. After she was forced to kill her parents by Jason Skolimski, aka the Ogre, (off-screen) Barbara had a psychotic break. She tells Leslie that she killed her own parents, attacks Leslie and tried to kill her with a knife - presumably because Leslie is now Jim's girlfriend. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * }} Trivia * The character of Barbara Kean was created by Frank Miller and Dave Mazzucchelli and first appeared in Batman #404 (February 1987). She is known to be the first wife of James Gordon and mother of his children. The character has been known as both Barbara Eileen-Gordon and Barbara Kean-Gordon (depending on the writer).[http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Barbara_Eileen_Gordon_(New_Earth)/ Barbara Kean - DC Database] An earlier version of the character, who was simply referred to as Barbara Gordon, first appeared in World's Finest #53 (August 1951), created by David Vern Reed, Dick Sprang and Charles Paris.[http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Barbara_Gordon_(Earth-Two)/ Barbara Gordon - DC Database] Not to be confused with the character of the same name, who is Barbara and James' daughter and becomes Batman's sidekick, Batgirl and later Oracle. * Originally it was stated that Barbara would be an Emergency Room Doctor. However, this appears to have been changed as it was revealed in that instead she is the owner of an art gallery. * Barbara is the first LGBT character to appear on the show, as she is bisexual. * Barbara's mental instability and her current status as a criminal is a nod to her sociopathic son in the comics, the supervillain James Gordon Jr. References Category:Characters from the comics Category:Antagonists Category:The Maniax members